Bicycles typically have a frame, a seat supported by the frame, a fork, a front wheel supported by the fork, and a rear wheel supported by dropouts formed in the frame. Each wheel of a modern bicycle typically comprises a hub, a rim, one or more spokes extending from the hub to the rim, and a tire supported by the rim. An inflated inner tube is typically arranged between the rim and tire such that the tire is resiliently spaced from the rim. A skewer assembly is typically used to secure the front wheel to the fork and the rear wheel to the frame. The seat of a modern bicycle system comprises a saddle and a seat post. The frame defines a seat tube that receives the seat post. A skewer assembly may be used to tighten a clamp assembly on the seat tube to secure the seat post such that the saddle is at a desired position relative to the frame.
For a variety of reasons, one or more components of a bicycle may require modification or replacement. For example, the inner tube may become damaged during normal operation of the bicycle. When the inner tube is damaged, it must be removed for repair or replacement. As another example, the rider may adjust the height of the bicycle seat at a first position when riding uphill and a second position when riding downhill.
To facilitate removal, repair, adjustment, and/or replacement of bicycle components, modern bicycle components are typically removably supported from the bicycle fork and/or frame by one or more skewer assemblies. One type of skewer assembly, referred to herein as a simple bolt skewer assembly, comprises a bolt and nut. A simple bolt skewer assembly may be arranged between the fork and/or dropouts to support the hub of the wheel. A simple bolt skewer assembly may also be arranged to tighten the seat tube clamp. A simple bolt skewer assembly requires a tool to loosen the bolt assembly. Conventionally, a hex key or other conventional tool may be used to loosen the bolt assembly of a simple bolt type skewer assembly. Another type of skewer assembly, referred to herein as a quick release skewer assembly, comprises a lever to facilitate tightening and loosening of the bolt assembly. A quick release skewer assembly allows removal of a bicycle component simply by operating the lever and without the use of a tool. In particular, the lever defines a cam surface that tightens the bolt and nut as the lever is rotated into a closed position relative to the bolt.
Both simple bolt and quick release skewer assemblies simplify removal of the bicycle component to the extent that theft of bicycle components is a substantial problem. In particular, typical bicycle locks are configured to secure the frame to a fixed structure such as a bike rack or the like. Often, however, components such as the wheels and/or seat are not secured to the fixed structure by the lock, and the wheels and/or seat may easily be stolen while leaving the bicycle frame in place.
One approach to inhibiting theft of bicycle wheels using a simple bolt type skewer assembly is to modify the bolt such that a special tool is required to loosen the bolt assembly. Instead of a conventional hex key or wrench, a keyed tool is required to rotate the nut. Without the appropriate keyed tool, rotation of the bolt assembly is sufficiently difficult to deter theft under many situations. However, the keyed tool must be available for use any time the bicycle component must be removed or adjusted. If the keyed tool is misplaced or forgotten, replacement or adjustment of the bicycle component may be difficult if not impossible until a new tool is obtained from the manufacturer.
Another approach to inhibiting theft of bicycles is to modify the nut portion of the skewer assembly. As an example, the nut may be provided with a rounded or conical surface that inhibits securing of the nut to a tool for rotating the nut. Such modified nuts prevent the rotation of the nut relative to the bolt under most conditions and but do not prevent rotation of the bolt.
The need exists for improved systems and methods for locking bicycle components relative to the frame and/or fork of the bicycle.